Nothing Left to Hold
by Lady Blue Shadow
Summary: Vertaald uit Engels, van Branwen777. Harry is opgegroeid bij de Cullen's vanaf zijn zevende, hij ging naar Zweinstein en werd bekend door zijn muziek en nu tien jaar later heeft hij zijn gezel gevonden... jammer genoeg is het zijn broer. Adopted by Florreke
1. Wasted Time

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is van J.K. Rowling, Twilight saga van Stephenie Meyer en dit verhaal van Branwen777. Ik vertaal het alleen maar.

Dit is Edward/Harry slash, je bent gewaarschuwd.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1 – Wasted time**

**Schotland – Na afstuderen**

**Heks en Haard Radio Interview**

"Meneer Potter, je nieuwe single, Wasted Time, is gisteren uitgekomen en staat nu al op nummer een in de meeste top 40's ter wereld. Hoe voel je je daarbij?" vroeg de vrouw, terwijl ze haar microfoon tegen zijn neus duwde.

Harry was er al gewend aan geraakt, hij leunde naar voren en glimlachte charmant terwijl hij antwoordde: "Het is altijd fijn wanneer the fans mijn muziek mooi vinden, vooral omdat dit lied zo anders is dan mijn vorige liedjes."

"Dat zou mijn volgende vraag zijn!" zei de interviewer enthousiast en Harry probeerde niet met zijn ogen te rollen. "Dit lied is erg verschillend tegenover de lichte muziek die je op je vorige drie cd's zette. Mogen we een duistere, meer intieme toon verwachten van je nieuwe cd?"

"Ik weet het niet" antwoordde Harry eerlijk, terwijl hij ging verzitten in de ongemakkelijke metale stoel. "Ik ben nog bezig met het schrijven van de cd, maar de liedjes op de nieuwe cd worden waarschijnlijk wel meer intiem, ja. Omdat mijn vorige cd's zo goed verkochten, heeft mijn platenmaatschappij me meer tijd en ruimte gegeven met deze nieuwe. Ik ga al de liedjes zelf schrijven en opnemen. Ik heb een paar liedjes al klaar, waarvan deze er een is, dus we zien wel wat er van komt."

"Is er een reden voor deze duister toon?" vroeg ze toen, en Harry had tegenop deze vraag gezien, ook al wist hij dat hij zou komen.

"Mijn eerste cd kwam uit toen ik veertien was, mijn tweede toen ik vijftien was en mijn derde toen ik zestien was… Ik groei op, en mijn muziek en gedachten laten dat zien, neem ik aan. Een soort van tiener depressie of zo, kan je het noemen. Er is veel veranderd in mijn leven en mijn muziek veranderd ook. Mijn vorige liedjes gingen uit van de fans, en wat zou verkopen, maar deze nieuwe gaan over mij, over wat ik wil schrijven en hoe ik me voel, dingen die ik wil zeggen, mijn hart uitstorten."

"Kan je daar wat meer over zeggen? Wat is er veranderd?" vroeg ze, ze keek nieuwsgierig, maar Harry vertikte het om zijn geheimen met iemand te delen en al helemaal niet met de journalisten of zijn miljoenen fans. Het was genoeg dat hij er liedjes over schreef, waar hij al moeite mee had, maar hij vond het nodig. Het was de enige manier waarop hij erover kon praten.

"Ik zeg er liever niets over" antwoordde Harry en alle interviewers die hem ooit hadden geïnterviewd, en sommige die dat niet hadden gedaan, wisten dat als hij dat zei, je beter niet kon doorhameren.

Harry was erom bekend dat hij uit een interview weg liep als de interviewer bleef doorhameren over een onderwerp of iets zei dat Harry niet leuk vond – en daar kwam nog bij dat Harry niet zo vaak interviews gaf. Hij probeerde zoveel mogelijk niet in de spotlight te komen en vooral het afgelopen jaar was hij terughoudend geweest. Dit was in feite het eerste interview dat hij had gegeven sinds vorig jaar en de enige reden waarom hij het deed was omdat de journalisten massaal op zijn diploma-uitreiking van Zweinstein afkwamen.

"Wat zijn je plannen van de toekomst dan, wacht er iemand op je nu je klaar bent van school?" vroeg de vrouw plagend.

Ze vroegen allemaal dezelfde vragen en het irriteerde Harry vreselijk, maar hij glimlachte geforceerd en atwoordde de vraag alsnog, met hetzelfde antwoord als altijd: "Nee, er is niemand."

"Aww, kom op, meneer Potter. Al je fans willen het zo graag weten. Je bent een sterke, krachtige tovenaar. Je moet een gezel hebben" zei de vrouw overtuigd, en het was zo, ze had gelijk.

Harry kwam er in zijn vijfde jaar achter dat elke krachtige tovenaar een gezel had – iemand die hun magie kon aarden. En het was nou eenmaal zo dat Harry in de categorie viel van een krachtige tovenaar, en Harry had zijn gezel gevonden. Net zoals de meeste wezens, zoals Veela's die gezellen hadden, een tovenaar's gezel liet zich zien in dromen als ze volwassen werden – wat rond hun zestiende gebeurde bij de meeste tovenaars. Het kwam gewoon ongelukkig uit dat Harry's gezel al iemand had gevonden en dat zijn gekozen gezel ook nog zijn broer was.

"Geen commentaar" antwoordde Harry zachtjes, en iets in zijn stem moet hem weg hebben gegeven omdat de vrouw haar gezicht in een ongelukkige frons viel en hem aankeek alsof haar hart was gebroken.

"Oh, het spij me" antwoordde ze bedroefd, maar ging snel verder: "Maar, wat zijn je plannen? Blijf je in je flat in Londen of ga je terug naar de VS?"

Harry glimlachte zachtjes in zichzelf bij de gedachte aan zijn moeder – hij miste haar vreselijk, en hij nam aan dat het het waard was om bij zijn gezel te zijn als hij wat tijd met haar en zijn vader kon doorbrengen.

"Ik denk dat het tijd is dat ik naar huis ga."

**Forks, Washington**

**Het huis van de Cullens**

Esmé keek op naar Carlisle, haar ogen glinsterde van geluk: "Hij komt naar huis" zei ze gelukkig.

Het was bijna twee jaar geleden dat ze voor de laatste keer haar jongste zoon zag. Hij was gestopt met thuis komen tijdens de vakanties, zijn letters kwamen maar zelden en niemand in de familie had begrepen waarom. Esmé's hart brak omdat Harry zich van hen verwijderde, en het had haar andere kinderen boos gemaakt, maar Carlisle – die redelijk bleef – had hen gezegd dat er een reden moest zijn, waar ze nu hopelijk achter zouden komen.

Misschien had hij het te druk met zijn school en zijn muziek – alhoewel hem dat nooit eerder had tegengehouden. Het maakte niet uit, Harry kwam immers naar huis. Carlisle glimlachte terug naar zijn vrouw en draaide zich terug naar de radio om de rest van het interview te horen.

"_Woont je familie nog steeds in Forks, Washington?" vroeg de vrouw._

"_Ja, mijn vader is een dokter dus door zijn werk verhuizen ze veel, maar ze wonen daar al drie jaar" antwoordde Harry welbespraakt. Hij was altijd welsprekend geweest, hij stotterde nooit en werd nooit in verlegenheid gebracht. Het was moeilijk om hem verward tegen te komen, vooral als interviewer._

Ze hadden een foto van hem gezien op een tijdschrift gezien en zelfs in de laatste jaren was hij erg veranderd. Zijn hele verschijning en gedrag was verduisterd en hij was serieuzer. Harry was zijn bril kwijtgeraakt en hij droeg vooral donkere kleren en eyeliner en het tijdschrift had een tattoo gesuggereerd, maar niet waar. Ze hadden gezien dat hij een oorbel had en zijn haar werd niet geforceerd om plat te liggen door middel van tonnen met gel, maar leek warrig gestyled alsof iemand er met zijn handen doorheen was gegaan.

Esmé was bezorgd over alle veranderingen waarover ze las over haar kleine, onschuldige jongen, en over de foto's die ze zag van zijn volwassen verschijning, maar Carlisle had iets gezegd over tiener depressie en opstand en haar angst had wat afgenomen. Door dit interview kwamen hun vragen echter weer terug.

Ze hadden dit lied nog niet gehoord en Esmé hoopte dat ze het aan het einde van het interview zouden draaien zodat ze kon horen wat de vrouw bedoelde. Harry's muziek was altijd zo licht en … schattig – ook al zou ze dat nooit tegen Harry zeggen, maar zoals Harry had gezegd, hij was veertien, vijftien en zestien geweest toen zijn eerste drie cd's uit waren gekomen en hij had niet altijd zijn eigen muziek mogen kiezen. Esme wist niet zeker wat ze aanmoest met de nieuwe, boze kant van haar zoon, en ze wilde weten waar die boosheid vandaan kwam. Misschien had het iets te maken met het feit dat hij van hen wegbleef.

Esme luisterde verder naar het interview om te horen waar ze het over hadden.

"_Dus dit lied – waar gaat het over? Waar komt het vandaan?"_

"_Nou, het gaat over wat de titel zegt, Wasted Time" grinnikte Harry diep, maar het klonk leeg en ze waren verrast hoe zijn stem was veranderd. Het was niet langer de stem van een jongen, maar was nu dieper, bekender en volwassener. "Het gaat over iets dat je lang geleden had moeten doen, maar waarvan je te bang was om het te zeggen, en nu kan je niet meer terug om het te zeggen. Je hebt te lang gewacht en het is te laat – je hebt je kans verkeken en nu betekents niets meer iets voor je, elk moment waar je naar uit hoort te kijken – het is allemaal verkeken tijd."_

"_En wanneer schreef je dit nummer?" vroeg de journalist nieuwsgierig._

"_Ongeveer twee jaar geleden" antwoordde Harry._

Esmé en de anderen keken elkaar aan over de tafel.

"Denk je dat het iets te maken heeft met – " Edward sloeg zijn arm rond Bella's middel terwijl ze de familie van vampiers nieuwsgierig aankeek.

Edward had haar verteld over deze andere mens die ze blijkbaar hadden geadopteerd toen hij zeven was – een tovenaar, had Edward gezegd. Het was een verassing geweest toen ze had gehoord dat Edward's geadopteerde broertje de bekende muzikant Harry Potter was. Natuurlijk kende ze zijn muziek. Ze had zelf twee van zijn eerste drie cd's. Hij was erg bekend bij de jeugd, ook al was hij nog nooit op tour geweest en bijna nooit geïnterviewd, maar het mysterieuze had zijn bekendheid juist vergroot.

"Shh" zei Alice voordat Edward zijn zin kon afmaken: "Ze draaien het nu."

Zodra de eerste paar regels uit Harry's mond waren konden ze al zeggen dat dit lied totaal verschilde van wat ze van hem verwachtte. Zijn stem was anders, niet de pop, vrolijke, jongensachtige stem die ze gewend waren, maar volwassener, korreliger – bozer. The regels waren ook duisterder, depresief, en het brak hun hart.

Alse Esmé had kunnen huilen, dan had ze dat nu gedaan. Ze kon niet begrijpen wat er met haar baby was gebeurd waardoor hij zoiets kon schrijven – wat hem zo kon doen voelen, maar ze was vastbesloten uit te vinden wat het was.

**( )**

_Say it to my face_

_Look me in the eyes_

_And say what you have to say_

_You know we can't erase these words before goodbye_

_And turn the final page_

_Here comes alone again_

_Everything's broken_

_Everything's vacant_

_Everything's wasted time again_

_Sentiments hopeless_

_Innocence jaded _

_Everything's wasted time again_

_And so we leave this stage_

_And all our best read lines_

_And all the acts we played_

_So say you wanna leave_

_And say we never held_

_The way we always hoped we'd try_

_And say hello to alone again_

'_Cause, everything's broken_

_Everything's vacant_

_Everything's wasted time again_

_Sentiments hopeless_

_Innocence jaded _

_Everything's wasted time again_

_Oh someday we might find_

_Some sacred place in time_

_But until then all we'll share_

_Are dreams we've left behind_

_Cause, everything's broken_

_Everything's vacant_

_Everything's wasted time again_

_Everything's broken_

_Everything's vacant_

_Everything's wasted time again_

_Sentiments hopeless_

_Innocence jaded _

_Everything's wasted time again_

_Everything's broken_

_Everything's vacant_

_Everything's wasted time again_

_Sentiments hopeless_

_Innocence jaded _

_Everything's wasted time again_

_Everything's broken_

_Everything is wasted time_

_Everything's broken_

_Everything is wasted time_

**Song: Wasted Time**

**By: Fuel**

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. De rest van het verhaal komt zo snel mogelijk.

Lady K. Malfoy


	2. Blurry

**Disclaimer: verhaal is geschreven door Branwen777, vertaald door mij uit het Engels. J.K. Rowling en Stephenie Meyer zijn de baas over alle bekende figuren. En de liedjes van de bands die vernoemt zijn.**

**Hoofdstuk 2 – Blurry **

**Aan boord van een privé vliegtuig**

**Tussen Londen en Port Angeles**

Harry staarde uit het raam terwijl het vliegtuig vertrok van het vliegveld in Londen. Het was donker buiten en de lichten van de stad werden wazig terwijl de lyrics van zijn nieuwste lied door zijn hoofds speelden. Zijn hand ging over het papier om ze op te schrijven in zijn notitieboekje wat hij hiervoor overal mee naar toe nam.

_Everything's so blurry_

_And everyone's so fake_

_And everybody's empty_

_And everything is so messed up_

_Preoccupied without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl_

Harry kon niet geloven dat hij terug ging, maar hij miste zijn familie vreselijk. Hij wilde hen weer zien, maar hij zag er tegenop zijn gezel te zien. Hij hield al van hem als een broer, wat het al verwarrend maakte, en Harry was overtuigd dat als hij hem opnieuw zou zien zijn gevoelens makkelijk konden veranderen in iets meer. Dat wilde hij niet.

_You could be my someone_

_You could be my scene_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_From all of the obscene_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_Imagine where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_But that's not very far_

De zomer na zijn vijfde jaar was Harry naar huis gegaan met het plan om het zijn familie en gezel te vertellen. Hij had al dromen van zijn gezel voor zijn zestiende verjaardag, en hoewel hij voor die tijd geen gezicht had gezien, had Harry er weinig moeite mee erachter te komen over wie hij droomde.

Hij was immers opgegroeid met zijn broer.

Natuurlijk, Harry was zenuwachtig over het vertellen tegen zijn familie: hij wist niet zeker wat zij er van zouden vinden. Het was immers zijn broer, en Harry was erg bang geweest dat zijn gezel niet daarover heen zou kunnen komen. Ze waren niet echt familie van mekaar, maar niet te min – het was moeilijk te begrijpen – je kleine broertje was verliefd op je.

Het was niet zoals Rosalie en Emmet of Alice en Jasper die eerst gezellen waren en daarna begonnen te doen alsof ze broer en zus waren. Nee – Harry was bij hen opgegroeid sinds zijn zevende. Hij was opgegroeid als hun broer. Er was nooit meer tussen hen geweest, niet eens de gedachte dat er iets tussen hen zou kunnen zijn, en nu was Harry onzeker of er ooit iets zou kunnen zijn.

Edward had zijn eigen gezel gevonden – of in ieder geval iemand die hij wilde als gezel. Harry had niet de kans gekregen iets te zeggen die zomer, want zodra hij binnenkwam was hij gebombardeerd met verhalen over Bella – Edward's vriendin.

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_When you shoved it in my face?_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_When you shoved it in my face?_

Harry had het menselijke meisje waarvoor Edward zoveel moeite deed om het te beschermen nog niet ontmoet. Ze was die zomer weg geweest, naar Phoenix met haar moeder, herstellende van de aanval van een andere vampier genaamd James. Harry herinnerde zich hoeveel pijn het deed om hen het er alsmaar over te horen hebben. Niet alleen deed het pijn omdat Edward echt verliefd op het meisje leek, maar ook omdat geen van zijn familieleden hem had geschreven en hem hadden verteld over Bella.

Als ze dat hadden gedaan had Harry misschien eerder naar huis kunnen komen, voordat Edward zoveel om het meisje was gaan geven. Nu kon hij enkel zijn eigen hart breken, of dat van Edward, en Edward was niet alleen zijn gezel, maar ook zijn broer en Harry kon het niet over zijn hart verkrijgen het te doen. En als hij het nu vertelde aan Edward zou Edward Bella verlaten uit medelijden, en dat was niet het soort liefde dat Harry wilde.

_Everyone is changing_

_There's no one left that's real_

_So make up your own ending_

_And let me know just how you feel_

'_Cause I am lost without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl_

Harry herinnerde zich dat ze over gezellen hadden gelezen in Geschiedenis. Alleen krachtige tovenaars hadden er echt een nodig. De gezel aarde je magie en het overtollige magie werd door hen weggehaald omdat het anders gewelddadig en dodelijk was voor de tovenaar. Deze magische overdracht vond plaats tijdens de paring, daarom waren er gezellen nodig. Tijdens de verbintenis kwamen de gezellen tesamen en tijdens seks nam de gezel van de tovenaar het overtollig magie weg en in hun eigen lichaam om het te aarden.

Als dat niet geberude kon de magie uitslaan als emoties hooog opliepen of het kon zich tegen de tovenaar keren en hem weg beginnen te eten als kanker. Harry was niet zeker welke weg zijn magie zou nemen, maar gezien zijn geluk werd het waarschijnlijk een zieke combinatie van die twee. Wie weet – misschien zouden Edward en Bella nog wel uit elkaar gaan, maar het was al bijna twee jaar, dus Harry verwachtte het eigenlijk niet.

_You could be my someone_

_You could be my scene_

_Know that I will save you_

_From all of the unclean_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_I wonder where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_But that's not very far_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_When you shoved it in my face?_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_When you shoved it in my face?_

_This pain you gave to me_

Harry wilde dat Edward gelukkig was, en hij wilde niet dat Edward bij hem zou zijn omdat hij zich verplicht voelde of medelijden met hem had. Daarom zou Harry niks zeggen. Het was in feite een van de redenen waarom hij nu naar huis kwam. Hij wilde niet alleen zijn familie zien, hij wilde uit de media verdwijnen. Als zijn magie tegen zich zou keren wilde hij niet dat zijn fans hem weg zouden zien kwijnen en hij wilde al helemaal niet dat de media erachter zou komen waarom, vooral omdat de meeste tovenaars het meteen zouden weten.

Zijn familie zou er niet achterkomen wat er mis met hem was als Harry er iets over te zeggen had. Gelukkig had Carlisle nooit Tovenaars medicijnen of ziektes gestudeerd en ze zouden daarom, hopelijk, als het zo ver kwam denken dat het gewoon een of andere ongeneesbare Tovenaarsziekte was. Bij zijn familie waren er bezweringen die hem zouden beschermen van journalisten en gekke fans. Zij zouden niet in zijn huis kunnen komen of er vlakbij en Harry zou eindelijk een beetje rust krijgen.

Harry wilde dat deze cd anders zou zijn dan alles wat ze ooit van hem hadden gehoord. Dit zou de echte hem zijn – van binnen en buiten – het neergeslagen en smerige, vreselijke gedeelte van zijn gedrag en leven dat hij voor hen verborgen had gehouden. Hij zou alles blootstellen. Het werd waarschijnlijk zijn laatste cd en hij wilde een gedeelte van zichzelf achterlaten. Het zou zijn diepste, smerigste en meest duistere geheimen, zijn geluk, zijn pijn en zijn plezier, zijn – alles.

Het zou zijn verhaal vertellen – het verhaal van zijn laatste dagen, hoe somber het ook klonk.

_Oh_

_Nobody told me what you thought_

_Nobody told me what to say_

_Everyone showed you where to turn_

_Told you where to run away_

_Nobody told you where to hide_

_Nobody told you what to say_

_Everyone showed you where to turn_

_Showed you when to run away_

Toen het liedje bijna af was duwde Harry het notitieboekje weg met een verveelde zucht. Hij moest echt zijn gedachtes weghalen van Edward en hij moest zijn spanning kwijt. Net toen Harry dat dacht liep er een Italiaanse stuward voorbij en knikte met zijn hoofd in de richting van de achterste slaapkamer in het vliegtuig. Harry trok een perfect gevormde wenkbrauw op toen de chocolabruine ogen over hem heen dwaalde, likte toen zijn lippen toen hij de bult aan de voorkant van de man zijn broek zag en met een sexy lach stond hij op om hem te volgen.

Dat zou best wel eens een plezierige afleiding worden.

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_When you shoved it in my face_

_This pain you gave to me_

**Song: Blurry**

**By: Puddle of mud**

**Hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden**

**Lady K. Malfoy**

* * *


	3. Control

**Disclaimer: verhaal is geschreven door Branwen777, vertaald door mij uit het Engels. J.K. Rowling en Stephenie Meyer zijn de baas over alle bekende figuren. En de liedjes van de bands die vernoemt zijn.**

**Hoofdstuk 3 – Control**

**Het vliegveld van Port Angeles**

**Aan boor van een privé vliegtuig**

"Verdomde uitzuigers!" siste Harry terwijl het privé vliegtuig omdraaide op de landingsbaan zodat hij eraf kon komen.

Harry kon de rij met journalisten al zien, wachtend om een kiekje van hem te maken. Hij wilde niet anders dan hun allemaal te vervloeken, maar jammer genoeg waren er wetten die hem tegenwerkte, en de meeste journalisten waren dreuzels van wat hij zag. Er was ook een zee van fans die op hem wachten, en hij had het niet zo erg gevonden als ze maar niet zo schreeuwden, hij zou waarschijnlijk weg gaan met hoofdpijn.

"Ik heb verdomme een sigaret nodig!" zei Harry terwijl hij door zijn ledere jas zocht, die verfrommeld op de vloer lag en pakte het halflege pakje sigaretten uit de zak.

"Er mag niet in het vliegtuig gerookt worden, Meneer Potter" zei de steward die Harry recentelijk ingelijfd had in de 'mile high club', toen hij zijn aansteker pakte.

Harry staarde naar hem alsof hij een nieuw hoofd had gegroeid. "Wie heeft verdomme die regel bedacht?" vroeg hij met een geërgerde zucht terwijl hij de sigaret uit zijn mond haalde en terug duwde in het pakje.

"Weet je wat er met vliegtuig brandstof gebruikt als het in brand vliegt?" vroeg de steward geamuseerd terwijl hij Harry's bagage van de overhangende kastjes trok: "En trouwens, was jij niet aan het stoppen?" vroeg de knappe Italiaan met een honend lachje.

"In welk roddelblad heb je dat gelezen?" vroeg Harry, terwijl hij door zijn tas zocht naar aspirines. De steward gaf hem een fles water toen hij er een stel nam.

"Tovenaars Welzijn schreef een heel verhaal erover… blijkbaar ben jij hun nieuwe model voor 'stoppen met roken'" zei de iets grotere man met een lachje.

Harry snoof toen hij ging staan en zich strekte. "Nou ja, wat voor een rockster zou ik zijn als ik niet een paar keer terugviel op slechte gewoontes?" vroeg hij met een plagende lach.

Harry was waarschijnlijk dronken geweest toen hij dat interview had gegeven, want hij herinnerde zich het nog maar half. Hij was bekend over het feit dat hij een glas of twee… of drie dronk voordat hij de journalisten te woord stond. Harry was niet echt een sociaal persoon en het leek zo minder erg. Hij had waarschijnlijk zelfs gerookt in het interview dus hij kon zich niet voorstellen hoe het tijdschrift hem serieus had kunnen nemen als hij al zoiets had gezegd.

Harry was gebogen over zijn tas om zijn pot pillen terug erin te doen met een geërgde zucht toen een keel zich schraapte boven hem. Hij keek op in de ogen van een heel, heel knappe man, en Harry voelde zich meteen geïntereseerd. Harry stond en trok een perfecte wenkbrauw op toen de steward met een hand tegen zijn borst duwde naar de smalle doorgang waar geen ramen waren.

"Je zou echt niet moeten roken, weet je… je zou je jonge, ontvankelijke fans teleurstellen" murmerde de man terwijl hij Harry tegen de muur drukte. Hij legde zijn ene hand tegen de mur langs Harry's hoofd terwijl de andere over Harry's borst naar zijn riem daalde. "Ik zou je kunnen helpen van je stress af te komen met een gezonde manier. Je zou uitvinden dat het veel beter tegen stress werkt dan sigaretten. De dokters vinden deze manier veel beter dan die van jou."

"Echt waar?" vroeg Harry met een lachje terwijl de steward zijn broekrits losritste om hem vrij te laten. "Wie ben ik om tegen de dokters in te gaan dan – ik moet immers mijn reputatie immers houden en ik zou de schrijvers van Tovenaars Welzijn niet willen teleurstellen, he?"

De steward glimlachte sexy terwijl hij knielde, hij brak nooit oogcontact met Harry. Harry greep de man zijn haar toen hij hem in zijn mond nam en geweldige dingen begon te doen met zijn tong. Hun ogen ontmoetten elkaar toen de Italiaan lustvol naar Harry opkeek door zijn donkere wimpers. Bij die lustvolle blik voelde Harry een lied in zich groeien en liet de vieze songtekst over zich heen komen terwijl de man zijn belofte na kwma en hem van zijn stress ontdeed.

_I love the way you look at me_

_I feel the pain you place inside_

_You lock me up in your dirty cage_

_While I'm alone inside my head_

_I like to teach you all the rules_

_I'd get to see them in stone_

_I like it when you claim me to the bed_

_There your secrets never show_

_I need to feel you _

_You need to feel me_

_I can't control you_

_You're not the one for me, no_

_I can't control you_

_You can't control me_

_I need to feel you_

_So why's it involve._

_I love the way you rape my skin_

_I feel the hate you place inside_

_I need to get your voice out of my head_

_Cause I'm that guy you'll never find_

_I think you know all of the rules_

_There's no expressions on your face_

_I'm hoping that some day you will let me go_

_Release me from my dirty cage_

_I need to feel you_

_You need to feel me_

_I can't control you_

_You're not the one for me, no_

_I can't control you_

_You can't control me_

_I need to feel you _

_So why's it involve you and me…_

_[Repeat 4x]_

_I love the way you look at me_

_I love the way you smack my ass_

_I love the dirty things you do_

_When I have control of you_

_I need to feel you_

_You need to feel me_

_I can't control you_

_You're not the one for me, no_

_I can't control you_

_You can't control me_

_I need to feel you_

_So why's it involve you and me_

_[Repeat 4x] _

_You're not the one for me, no_

**Song: Control**

**By: Puddle of Mudd**

**Hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	4. Tear Away

**Disclaimer: verhaal is geschreven door Branwen777, vertaald door mij uit het Engels. J.K. Rowling en Stephenie Meyer zijn de baas over alle bekende figuren. En de liedjes van de bands die vernoemt zijn.**

**Hoofdstuk 4 – Tear away**

Voordat Harry uit het vliegtuig stapte nam hij vlug een douche en veranderde van outfit – de journalisten en zijn fans konden wachten. Het maakte hem niet uit wat ze vonden van zijn net-uit-bed-na-goede-seks-look, maar als je met vampiers woont leerde je vanzelf om sommige reukjes voor hen te verbergen, en na de seks in het vliegtuig en het pijpen van een moment geleden hing de geur van seks om hem heen.

Harry trok snel een comfortable, blauwe, gebleekte spijkerbroek aan die perfect van zijn heupen hing, een zwart shirt met lange mouwen met een zilvere draak die over de voorkant en achterkant liep en dat goed over zijn torso liep en een paar zwarte en zilvere sjaaltjes omdat hij daar nu eenmaal zin in had. Hij trok zijn laarzen aan, deed wat eyeliner op om zijn ogen nog groener te laten lijken, ging met zijn hand een paar keer door zijn haar, deed wat cologne op, bekeek zichzelf nog een keer in de spiegel, dacht _'wie heeft er verdomme een stylist nodig als je er zo verdomd goed uitziet?' _en was klaar om te gaan.

Toen Harry langs het raam liep zag hij dat het gewoon zonnig was buiten en pakte zijn zonnebril. Hij gooide zijn jasje over zijn schouder, zorgde ervoor dat hij een sexy lachje op zijn lippen had en verliet de veiligheid van het vliegtuig. Het geschreeuw en geflits dat meteen begon zorgde er bijna voor dat hij weer terug ging, maar hij drukte zijn kiezen op elkaar en liep naar voren toen bodyguards hun plaatsen om hem heen namen.

"Deze kant op, Meneer Potter, er wacht een limo op u" zei een van de bodyguards terwijl hij menigte aan de kant duwde om hem door te laten.

Harry signeerde wat posters en T-shirts met de naam van zijn band erop, Amortentia. Harry vond het altijd wel grappig om dreuzels met een van zijn shirts te zien lopen, vooral omdat ze geen idee hadden wat Amortentia was. Het was de sterkste liefdesdrank in de tovenaarswereld, die zorgde voor een vreselijke obsessie en een onlogische verliefdheid bij de drinker. Het was best ironisch eigenlijk, als Harry er bij stil stond om te denken over zijn eigen liefdesleven.

Toen ze er bijna waren moesten de bodyguards Harry door de deur dragen omdat mensen hem probeerde te blokkeren. Harry stond net een seconde weer zelf toen een kleiner, harder en veel kouder lichaam tegen hem aan liep – voorzichtig, als dat al mogelijk was.

"Oh, ik heb je zo gemist" zei Esme terwijl ze een stap terug deed en zijn gezicht in haar koude handen nam: "Je bent gegroeid" riep ze toen, terwijl ze zijn schoenen bekeek om er zeker van te zijn of ze normale zolen hadden.

Harry lachte diep hen verassend met de bas in zijn stem. De laatste keer dat zij hem hadden gezien was hij net zo groot als Alice wanneer ze hakken droeg, en nu was hij een hoofd groter dan haar, minstens één meter tachtig.

Carlisle omhelsde toen zijn zoon en glimlachte toen hij Harry hem stevig vast voelde vallen. Harry en hij waren altijd 'close' geweest, Harry meer dan met de anderen, en Carlisle geloofde dat dat kwam doordat ze ook echt familie waren, en ook omdat Carlisle hem veilig had gesteld van het misbruik en het weeshuis.

Alice en Jasper kwamen toen, en Alice begon meteen over mode te praten. Harry was altijd de einige geweest met wie ze daar echt over kon praten, omdat hij er ook zo geïnteresseerd in was, vooral als het over zijn eigen stijl ging.

"Ik heb je gezien op het titelblad van GQ vorige maand" Alice danste op de ballen van haar voeten van opwinding: "Je moet me er alles over vertellen!"

"Natuurlijk" antwoordde Harry glimlachend naar haar: "Ze hebben me de kleren laten houden?"

"Echt?" Alice werd echt opgewonden: "Je moet me alles laten zien!"

Harry lachte slechts toen Jasper naar voren kwam voor een snelle omhelzing. Emmet en Rosalie volgde, en Harry merkte de spanning tussen hen op. Hij begreep het wel. Harry was weggeweest voor een lange tijd, met bijna geen uitleg. Alice was snel vergevend, net als Esme en Carlisle, maar Harry wist dat zodra ze thuis waren – of misschien in de limo die een paar meter verder op wachtte – hij op zijn kop zou krijgen.

Toen Emmet hem losliet zonder ook maar hallo te zeggen, zag Harry hen en eventjes voelde hij boosheid omdat zijn familie haar had meegebracht, maar toen herinnerde hij zich dat ze van niets wisten – dat ze het nooit zouden weten. Zij dachten dat ze enkel het nieuwste familielid voorstelden. Dus plantte hij een nieuwsgierige glimlach op zijn gezicht en bekeek Isabella Swan.

De eerste gedachte die in hem op kwam was dat ze nogal normaaltjes was voor iemand zo mooi als Edward. Vanwege de manier waarop zijn familie over hem had gesproken had Harry een Braziliaans supermodel verwachte, die ook een diploma had voor natuurwetenschappen. Maar wat hij voor zich zag was niets anders dat een middelbare schoolmeisje met nog niet volgroeide borsten – hij hoopte in ieder geval dat ze nog niet volgroeid waren – niet dat Harry zelf iets om borsten gaf… misschien Edward dan ook wel niet.

"Isabella Swan – Harry Potter" zei Harry, terwijl hij zijn hand uitstak, ook al had hij het gevoel dat hij ieder moment kon overgeven. Hij kon Edward niet aankijken.

"Weet ik!" zei het meisje te vlug, en toen werd ze rood van verlegenheid.

Oh god, dacht Harry, niet nog een fan.

"Ik… Ik bedoel, het is heel leuk je te ontmoeten" zei ze zich zelf verbeterend, zijn hand rustig schuddend, en Harry moest tegen de aandrang vechten om niet zijn hand af te vegen aan zijn broek vanwege haar zwetende handen.

"Jou ook" antwoordde Harry, hij slikte omhoogkomend gal door toen Edward naar voren stapte om een arm om haar middel te slaan. Hij stapte niet eens naar voren om Harry een knuffel te geven, zo gefocused was hij op het mensen meisje, en Harry moest weg kijken voordat hij iets deed waar hij later spijt van zou krijgen.

"God, ik heb een verdomde sigaret nodig" zuchtte Harry terwijl hij zich omdraaide en door zijn zakken zocht.

Hij hoorde hoe Esme naar adem snakte en Carlisle maakte een geluid achter in zijn keel maar geen van beiden probeerde iets te zeggen. De laatste keer dat zij Harry hadden gezien was hij lief en onschuldig – maar dat was hij al lang niet meer, en daar moesten ze maar aan wennen.

Een hand werd naar hem uitgestoken en stopte hem voordat hij een sigaret kon aansteken: "Het spijt me, Meneer Potter, maar we moesten eerst uit de hangaar gaan voordat je die kan aansteken" zei een van de bodyguards.

"Nou, waar wachten we dan nog op, verdomme? Ik wordt bijna gek!" Harry liep naar de limo. Hij hoorde een menselijk piepje achter zich en draaide zich om Isabella te zien met haar hand over haar mond terwijl ze hem aan staarde met een geschrokken blik.

"Wat?" vroeg Harry aan zijn stille familie toen ze hem vreemd aankeken.

"Je taal is nogal vulgair, zoon" zei Carlisle met een frons: "Ik geloof niet dat Bella er aan gewend is zulke taal te horen."

Harry draaide zich naar het mensen meisje met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw: "Vergeef me, alsjeblieft, mejuffrouw Swan, voor het beschadigen van je delicate gevoeligheid – nou, kunnen we hier verdomme weg?"

Harry grijnsde tegen zichzelf van voldoening toen er nog een piepje van het meisje kwma en vervolgde zijn weg langs haar en Edward – naar wie hij nog steeds niet kon kijken.

"Natuurlijk, meneer, ze zijn net klaar met het laden van uw bagage" antwoorde de chaffeur van de limo toen hij de deur opende om hem naar binnen te laten.

"Ik kan niet geloven dat je voor een limo hebt gezorgd om ons op te halen!" riep Alice blij toen ze naast hem ging zitten, met Esme aan zijn andere kant.

"Tja, je weet dat ik er niet van hou om de fans teleur te stellen" antwoordde Harry terwijl hij zichzelf optrok door het zonneluik om op het dak te zitten. De grote deuren opende en de limo reed langzaam naar buiten terwijl het geschreeuw en de flitsen weer begonnen. Harry glimlachte en zwaaide zoals van hem verwacht werd, maar toen ze eenmaal uit het vliegveld waren viel hij terug in de limo en viel lomp terug in zijn stoel met een vermoeide zucht.

"Eindelijk" riep Harry, terwijl hij een trekje nam van zijn sigaret.

"Ik dacht dat je gestopt was met die nare gewoonte" zei Esme fronsend in afkeuring.

"Wie heeft je dat nou weer verteld?" vroeg Harry terwijl hij nog een trekje nam en de rook vormde tot langzame ringen.

"Jij in ieder geval niet" hoorde Harry Emmet sarcastisch zeggen, en hij keek naar zijn grootste broer, die voor de eerste keer in zijn leven echt boos op hem leek te zijn.

"Emmet" zei Carlisle streng en met een boze zucht draaide Emmet zich weg.

Het leek alsof Harry er niks om gaf toen hij nog een trekje nam van zijn sigaret, maar van binnen was hij diep bedroefd. Emmet was nooit eerder boos op hem geweest – geen van zijn familie eigenlijk, maar Harry nam aan dat het zo beter was. Misschien was het maar beter dat ze uit elkaar leken te groeien. Dan konden ze ruimte maken voor hun nieuwe mens.

"Zou je het erg vinden die uit te doen, Harry?" hoorde hij Edward plotseling vragen van de andere kant van de limo. "Je maakt Bella nogal ongemakkelijk, en ze zeggen dat tweedehands roken nog slechter is als zelf roken met die kankerzooi – wat Bella dus nooit zou doen."

Harry bleef echter gewoon uit het raam kijken, het was nog steeds moeilijk om zijn gezel aan te kijken terwijl hij zo dicht bij haar zat met zijn verdomde arm om haar heen. Harry kon niemand lang aankijken, omdat hij er zeker van was dat ze pijn in zijn ogen zouden zien om Edward's gedrag. Het mensenmeisje had Edward waarschijnlijk wijsgemaakt dat ze een soort van heilige was die van de hemel was neergedaald om de vervloekte zielen te bevrijden.

"Wij sterfelijke moeten ooit dood, Edward… is dat niet waar, Isabella?" vroeg Harry maar hij deed toch de sigaret uit.

Er was een lange, oncomfortabele stilte terwijl iedereen in gedachte zat, die was natuurlijk doorbroken door Alice. "Wat is dit?" vroeg ze, waarmee ze Harry's aandacht trok toen ze iets uit zijn tas pakte.

"Het is een demo voor een van mijn nieuwe liedjes" antwoordde Harry, die het ironisch vond dat ze juist die had gekozen.

"Mogen we er naar luisteren?" vroeg Alice terwijl ze het hoesje al opende en de cd-speler zocht.

"Ga je gang" antwoordde Harry voordat hij zich omdraaide naar het raam zodat hij hun gezichten niet hoefde te zien wanneer ze de lyrics hoorden. Alsof het niet erg genoeg was met Rosalie die met haar voet tapte en een gat in zijn hoofd probeerde te maken door boos naar hem te blijven kijken, werd het nu alleen nog maar erger.

_I'm tearing away_

_Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay_

_You run away_

_Faster and faster, you can't seem to get away_

_BREAK!_

_Hope there's a reason_

_For questions unanswered, I just don't see anything_

_Yes, I'm inside you_

_Tell me how does it feel to feel like this_

_Just like I do_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_Do I really want this?_

_Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let go_

_Can you believe it?_

_Everything happens for reasons I just don't know_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone, or anything_

_BUT ME!_

_Goddamn I love me_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone, or anything_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

**_Song: Tear Away_**

**_By: Drowning Pool_**

**En dat is hoofdstuk vier, voor degene die het niet helemaal doorhebben de 'High Mile club' is een club uit Amerika waar je lid van wordt als je met iemand in een vliegtijd die een mijl boven de grond vliegt sex hebt. Veel succes als je er bij wilt ;-) er is zelfs een website voor gewoon: milehighclub . com. Wel even de spaties weghalen.**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	5. Burning Bright

**Hoofdstuk 5 - Burning Bright**

Toen Harry eindelijk na twee jaar weer zijn hus instapte leek het alsof er een gewicht van zijn shouders viel. Hij had zich niet gerealiseerd hoeveel hij thuis zijn met zijn familie miste totdat hij weer terug was. Ze verhuisde veel toen hij klein was, maar waar ze ook heen gingen, het voelde altijd als thuis.

Misschien was het Carlisle's dokter tas bij de deur, Emmett's grote entertainment set, Esme's verse bloemen, Rosalie's spiegels die strategisch over het huis waren verdeeld, Jasper's verkleurde met leder gebonden boeken in de woonkamer en eetkamer, Alice's designer jas over een stoel in de keuken en haar huisdier vogeltjes twitterend bij het raam, of misschien was het Edward's grote piano in de hoek van de kamer, wat het ook was dat het thuis maakte, Harry was blij dat hij er weer was.

Maar er was iets erg veranderd - dat voelde Harry.

Zonder iets te zeggen liep Harry naar boven naar zijn slaapkamer... of wat zijn slaapkamer was geweest. Al zijn spullen - zijn muur van CD's, zijn gitaren met handtekening, zijn boeken vol muziek, zijn zachte witte tapijt, zijn witte Italiaanse lounge die bij de lange ramen had gestaan, zijn royale Afgaanse bedekkingen, zijn donkerblauwe bedbedekkingen en gordijnen, zijn verdomde foto's van zijn familie en vrienden - alles. Het leek allemaal te zijn verhuisd en vervangen met paars en roze, kussentjes, een verdomde klamboe, en verschillende andere knuffelige, met ranches bedekte, meisjesachtige dingen.

Zijn geweldige moderne kamer waar hij zichzelf kon zijn was veranderd in de droomkamer van een pubermeisje.

"Oké" zei Harry die zich omdraaide naar zijn familieleden die achter hem de trap op waren gekomen als een begrafenisstoet. "Hebben jullie toevallig gelezen dat ik een operatie ben ondergaan om van sekse te veranderen? Ik bedoel, ik weet dat ik homo ben, maar dit gaat wel een beetje te ver, vind je niet? Ik vind mijn mannelijke delen nog steeds fijn en ik verzeker je ze doen het nog hoor." Hij keek hoe Isabella wit wegtrok toen ze hoorde dat hij homo was - ze waren vast vergeten om haar dat te vertellen. Harry trok zijn lip op naar haar.

"Nou Bella blijft nogal vaak bij ons, en ze moest ergens slapen. Jouw kamer was de enige niet in gebruik en het heeft een bed - je bent al zo lang niet thuis geweest dat ik dacht..." begon zijn moeder zenuwachtig, en Harry's boosheid verdween een beetje toen hij haar droevige gezicht zag.

Harry kon je zo vertellen dat Esme bang was voor zijn reactie. Dus kalmeerde hij zichzelf voordat hij iets pijnlijks zei - en negeerde zijn eigen pijn. Harry ademde diep in en zei tegen zich zelf om het gewoon te laten gaan - gewoon van zich af laten glijden. Het kon hem geen pijn doen als hij niet wilde dat dat het deed, en zijn moeder had het tenminste niet gedaan om hem pijn te doen. Het hielp ook te horen dat Bella niet bij Edward sliep, ook al had hij gezworen haar te accepteren, toch voelde hij zich er iets beter door.

"Mijn spullen?" vroeg Harry, hopend dat ze het niet hadden weggegooid.

"Opgeslagen" zei zijn vader: "We kunnen het morgen halen als je wilt, ik weet zeker dat Bella het niet erg vind te verhuizen-"

"Maakt niet uit, ze mag hem hebben" zei Harry gespannen. Hij was erg moe van de vlucht en de rest en alles wat hij wilde was alleen zijn. Daarbij kwam dat als Bella in die kamer verbleef ze niet bij Edward was, en Harry had zijn kamer niet meer nodig als hij er niet meer was - ze kon hem net zo goed houden. "Mijn muziek kamer is nog wel heel, of niet?"

"Natuurlijk" antwoorde Esme die steeds bezorgder werd toen Harry langs haar heen liep zonder een woord met zijn koffers achter hem aan zwevend. Ze had hem geen pijn willen doen - dat was wel het laatste wat ze wilde. Maar Esme had gedacht dat hij niet meer bij hen wilde wonen. Ze had gehoord dat hij een appartement had in Londen. Ze was er van overtuigd geweest dat hij niet meer thuis zou komen.

"Harry" begon Carlisle terwijl hij zijn hand uitstak, maar Harry was al lang hem heen gelopen.

"Wat had je verwacht?" vroeg Rosalie een uur later toen ze zijn muziek kamer binnenkwam zonder te kloppen. Harry had net een laken en kussen gemaakt, en lag op de sofa die tegen de muur stond aan de andere kant van de kamer. "Je bent twee jaar weg geweest..." Harry had meer dan een halfuur naar haar geklaag geluisterd tot zijn stilte haar teveel irriteerde en ze snuivend vertrok.

Alice kwam wat later binnen, en ook al had ze het hem vergeven ze wilde toch nog wel wat kwijt: "We waren erg bezorgd om je - Esme werd zo wat depressief - we misten je vreselijk..."

Daarna kwam Emmett om zijn boosheid te uiten. "Ik dacht dat je meer om familie gaf. Weet je dat je echt iedereen hebt pijn gedaan? We dachten dat je niet meer terug kwam, dat je had besloten geen deel meer uit te maken van onze familie."

Jasper volgde en al deze tijd lag Harry starend naar het plafond, niets zeggend. "Ik geloof dat we uitleg verdienen. Ik kan je emoties niet peilen - god, Harry, geef je er dan niets om dat je ons hebt pijn gedaan? Carlisle en Esme zijn zo bezorgd geweest... Ga je dan helemaal niets zeggen?"

Edward kwam helemaal niet opdagen, wat Harry meer zeer deed dan alles wat de anderen hadden kunnen zeggen, omdat het te blijk gaf dat het Edward allemaal niets uitmaakte.

Carlisle kwam wel, en Harry lag daar naar het plafond te staren terwijl zijn vader vanuit de deuropening naar hem keek.

"Nou?" vroeg Harry sarcastisch toen Carlisle te lang niets zei: "Waarom zeg je niets? Laat me maar weten hoe vreselijk jij en mam me vinden."

Carlisle zuchtte en stapte de kamer binnen: "Nee, Harry, dat doe ik niet." Dat trok de aandacht en Harry keek naar zijn vader: "Ik ben niet boos op je, Harry. Ik weet dat er een reden voor dit alles is, en ik wou dat je me vertelde wat, want ik maak me zorgen om je. Ik ga het niet forceren hoor, jij bent mijn zoon en ik hou van je, en als je met me wilt praten weet je me te vinden - ik wilde gewoon dat je dat zeker wist."

Harry kon de aanblik van zijn vader niet meer aan en keek naar het plafond, emotieloos. Hij zei niets en na een tijdje hoorde hij een zucht en de deur die zachtjes in het slot viel.

Rond middernacht zat de familie stil in de woonkamer en eetkamer. Bella was nog op en zat bij het aanrecht van de keuken terwijl Esme iets bereidde voor het diner van de volgende dag. Bella was vegetarisch, maar blijkbaar was Harry's favoriete eten steak met aardappelen, dus daar moest ze mee leren omgaan. Ze was er zeker van dat Esme haar een heerlijke salade zou maken.

"Volgens mij mag je broer me niet zo" zei Bella tegen Edward, die langs haar zat. Zijn reactie tegenover haar had haar verrast. Iedereen in Forks mocht haar. Bella was best populair hier, dus ze begreep niet waarom Harry haar niet mocht. Als je het haar vroeg was hij de niet-lijkbare. Hij was verwend en arrogant en, wel - een beetje een diva.

"Hij lijkt op dit moment niemand echt te mogen" constateerde Emmett, wat hem een duistere blik op leverde van Esme.

"Hij is er gewoon nog niet gewend aan dat er nog een mens in huis is" antwoordde Edward, die haar hand vastpakte; "Hij is gewoon jaloers, maar dat gaat van zelf over, en als hij je eenmaal leert kennen mag hij je net zo goed als de rest."

"Las je dat in zijn gedachte?" vroeg Bella, nieuwsgierig naar wat hij nog meer te weten was gekomen.

Bella had nog nooit een bekend persoon ontmoet en het was opwindend geweest, maar Harry Potter was heel anders uitgevallen dan ze had verwacht. Hij was onbeleefd, vulgair, sarcastisch en erg onaardig. Zijn muziek was ook niet meer zo geweldig, vond Bella. Het was te depressief en zelfzuchtig - net als Harry zelf eigenlijk. Het liedje dat Alice had gespeeld in de limo was niets als de liedjes op de vorige CD's van Harry. Niet te vergeten dat hij schold als niemand die ze ooit had gehoord, rookte zonder iets om zijn medemens te geven en was een homo. Ze had nog nooit een homo ontmoet en wist niet hoe ze zich rond hem moest gedragen nu ze wist dat hij er een was. Het maakte haar eigenlijk oncomfortabel. Ze begreep niet hoe zijn familie - hoe Edward het accepteerde, wisten ze dan niet dat het abnormaal was om je eigen sekse leuk te vinden - maar ja, vampieren waren ook niet echt normaal.

Misschien was het normaal voor tovenaars - maar dat bewees alleen maar dan tovernarij slecht was. Bella wist dat haar logice niet klopte. Ze kon accepteren dat vampieren goed waren maar niet tovenaars - maar Edward, Esme en de rest waren anders, zij probeerden goed en normaal te zijn, dus waren ze goed in Bella's ogen en wanneer Bella eindelijk zelf een vampier zou worden zou ze hun voorbeeld volgen. Harry Potter, daarentegen was alles wat Bella als slecht beschouwde, en ze dacht niet dat ze hem ooit kon accepteren als deel van de familie.

"Onze krachten werken niet op hem" antwoordde Edward haar, haar terugbrengend uit haar gedachten.

"Wat?" vroeg ze verrast en een beetje teleurgesteld. Bella had verwacht dat Edward alleen haar niet kon lezen. Ze had gedacht dat dat een van de dingen was die haar speciaal maakte voor hem.

"Jasper's krachten werken wel soms - vooral als Harry bezig is met zijn muziek-" antwoordde Edward, maar werd onderbroken omdat Jasper naar adem snakte, en rechtop ging zitten vanwaar hij op de lounge lag bij het raam een boek te lezen.

"Zoals nu" fluisterde Jasper, terwijl hij naar voren leunde met zijn ellebogen op zijn knieën en zijn gezicht in zijn handen, hij keek fronsend naar de vloer.

Esme ging bij hem zitten en wreef over zijn rug om hem te troosten: "Wat voel je?" vroeg ze, met bezorgdheid in haar ogen.

Jasper haalde moeilijk adem om haar te antwoorden, maar voordat hij dat kon, kwam er muziek uit de kamer waar Harry uren geleden is was verdwenen.

"Hoe doet hij dat?" vroeg Bella, die eerst een gitaar hoorde, toen een drumstel erbij en vervolgens nog een aantal andere instrumenten.

Ze wist dat het geen CD was omdat de instrumenten vreemd klonken en omdat degene die speelde duidelijk aan het oefenen was en probeerde de goede toon te vinden. Elk instrument speelde een tijdje en werd dan vervangen met een andere, dan speelde alleen de gitaar en de drumstel en werden dingen toegevoegd of weggelaten. Het geluid veranderen - de volume ging omhoog en omlaag bij verschillende dingen... het was fascinerend.

"Met magie" antwoorde Edward haar terwijl de muziek doorspeelde. "Als Harry weet hoe hij een instrument moet spelen en weet hoe het lied moet klinken in zijn hoofd, kan hij alle intrumenten beheersen terwijl hij zingt, hij kan zelfs stemmen op de achtergrond maken."

Het lied speelde helemaal, terwijl de instrumenten hun toon zochten. Bella luisterde gefascineerd terwijl een heel lied werd gecreërd. Het was duidelijk dat Harry een genie was met muziek. Het was een meester aan het werk. Ze luisterde naar de geboorte van een lied, van begin tot eind.

Bella voelde een rilling over haar ruggegraat, en bedacht dat ze de muziek als elektriciteit uit de kamer hoorde komen. Toen uiteindelijk het goede geluid was gevonden, begonnen de instrumenten tegelijk de goede melodie van het liedje te spelen en nu kwam de songtekst erbij. Een compleet liedje kwam uit de kamer gestroomd, alsof het al een miljoen keer was gespeeld.

"Hij is geweldig" constateerde Edward, waardoor Bella snoof omdat ze de ontzag in zijn stem hoordde en het op zijn gezicht zag. "Er zijn gedachten die ik liever wil lezen dan die van hem" zei hij daarna waardoor Bella groen werd van jaloezie.

Edward had altijd gesproken met eerbied over Harry's muzikaal talent, hij had gezegd dat Harry vanaf jonge leeftijd elk instrument kon spelen zodra hij zijn handen erop had gelegd. Edward had toegegeven dat Harry beter piano kon spelen dan hem, wat Bella moeilijk kon geloven, omdat Edward het al bijna honderd jaar deed.

Edward had gezegd dat Harry een van de meest complexe gedachten had en Bella had gedacht dat hij dat wist omdat hij ze had gelezen. Nu begreep ze dat het kwam omdat de tovenaar een heel lied in een paar uur kon composeren in zijn hoofd en het kon spelen alsof hij dat al jaren deed. Het leek onmogelijk, maar blijkbaar kon het, dat had Harry wel bewezen.

I feel like there is no need for conversation

Some questions are better left without a reason

And I would rather reveal myself than my situation

Now and then I consider, my hesitation

The more the light shines through me

I pretend to close my eyes

The more the dark consumes me

I pretend I'm burning… burning bright

I wonder if the things I did were just to be different

To spare myself of the constant shame of my existence

And I would surely redeem myself in my desperation

Here and now I'll express, my situation

The more the light shines through me

I pretend to close my eyes

The more the dark consumes me

I pretend I'm burning bright

The more the light shines through me

I pretend to close my eyes

The more the dark consumes me

I pretend I'm burning bright

There's nothing ever wrong

But nothing's ever right

Such a cruel contradiction

I know I cross the lines

Its not easy to define

I was born to indecision

There's always something new

Some path I'm supposed to choose

With no particular rhyme or reason

The more the light shines through me

I pretend to close my eyes

The more the dark consumes me

I pretend I'm burning bright

The more the light shines through me

I pretend to close my eyes

The more the dark consumes me

I pretend I'm burning bright

I feel like there is no need for conversation

Toen het lied was afgelopen was er een tijdje stilte, voordat Jasper over zijn gezicht wreef, zuchtte en weer recht ging zitten.

"Jasper?" vroeg Carlisle, zijn stem en ogen duidelijk bezorgd.

"Droevig... hij is erg droevig... en alleen" antwoordde de empathus, hij wreef over zijn borst alsof hij daar een steek voelde. Esme jammerde zachtjes en greep Jasper steviger vast, rustte haar hoofd op zijn shouder, verder bewoog er niemand.

"Waren we te streng?" vroeg Emmett zich af, hij leek onzeker van zichzelf.

"We hebben hem een kans gegeven om uitleg te geven-" begon Rosalie, terwijl ze haar armen over elkaar sloeg, maar een duistere blik van Carlisle zorgde ervoor dat ze haar mond hield.

"Harry zal praten als hij er klaar voor is" zei hun vader streng.

"We kunnen maar beter hopen dat dat snel is" zei Jasper waardoor hij weer alle aandacht kreeg. Hij wreef nog steeds over zijn borst. "Het is niet echt gezond om al dat op te kroppen. Het voelde alsof - alsof mijn hart was gebroken... alsof ik Alice kwijt was."

Iedereen keek geallarmeerd naar elkaar: "Zijn gezel" ademde Esme uiteindelijk toen de gedachte bij haar op kwam: "Hij is een erg sterke tovenaar en die vrouw zei - hij moet een gezel hebben toch?"

"Ja, dat moet hij" bedacht Carlisle ineens.

"Waar is hij dan?" vroeg Alice, maar ze wisten allemaal het antwoord. Hij was niet bij Harry.

**Song: Burning Bright**

**By: Shinedown**

* * *

**Hope you liked it,**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	6. AN

All my stories are up for adoption since I'm removing my account. please PM me for the story, even the complete ones will be gone.

lady k. malfoy


End file.
